chippercrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf TV 7: CHRISTMAS EDITION
Nero: Jingle bells, jingle bells, when will this end? STATIC Gladion: Oh, not again! zooms out, to show that Kensa is sellotaped to the ceiling Kensa: Yes, again. at camera STATIC Tsunami: Hey, Anemone! Fish fingers. Anemone: laughing Rincewind: You're all crazy. STATIC Raven: Merry Christmas! Furan: Will you let me down from the ceiling any time soon? Raven: No. This is the perfect revenge. Furan: But- Raven: Shhh. Be quiet. Furan's head, before putting sellotape over his mouth Furan: [stares at Raven, shocked by the realisation that things work differently in the Crow's Realm. Very differently.] Furan: muffled I QUIT Raven: a deep, monotone voice There is no quitting here. STATIC noises Lucius: a distance OWLS!! STATIC Susan: Looooooook. Petra: No. Susan: Why not? Petra: I can't. Susan: ...Why not? Petra: You sellotaped my eyes shut! Raven: She WHAT?! Wing: That is a rather unreasonable thing to do. Susan: And painful, I'm guessing :D Petra: Yes. There's a good reason why the Author replaced the laws of reality with more cartoonish ones. STATIC singing 'Ode To Joy' boot is thrown at them from off-screen Scarlet: SHUT YOUR MAWS! I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE HERE! Dragon #1: What's she concentrating on? Darkstalker: ...is she gaming? Dragon #2: Looks like it. Glory: Can't we be realistic? STATIC Sychorax: sighs I miss the days when it was realistic. Phyco: It was never ''realistic. Sychorax: True. STATIC Persephone: Wasn't that all... a bit too much? The Author: It's ''never too much. The Author: ...except for when that ''happens. Astrid, please regenerate your eyes before you make us all sick. Astrid: off-screen You're no fun. STATIC Luck: inhales head on keyboard Pearl: I am very much questioning your mental health. Luck: Whose? Pearl: Everyone's. Luck: Agreed. The Author needs to get a hobby. Other than reading too many books and drawing too mu- The Author: Shut up. Fate: Well that was rude. Fishlegs: The Author is ''not a nice person. STATIC Cloudkit: You needed it to be more festive... so you made it less random and more dark? The Author: Only slightly darker! But yes. Cloudkit: Uhh, why don't we go back to the randomness from before? The Author: You mean you want a repeat of the Orange Juice and Cereal incident? Cloudkit: The what? The Author: Uhh... nothing. Courtney: eating popcorn This is why we don't have a real TV. Centipeetle: Clickclickclick. Agreed. This is great. Cloudkit: It is not! STATIC Nero: Dashing through the ash, in a one-drake open sleigh, what even are the lyrics, oh no we're all DEAD! Raven: off-screen Was that a call-back to the start of this page? Nero: Perhaps. Shelby: Good lyrics. Nero: at camera Can we go, now? I don't want anyone to see the mess that is our christmas tree. Otto: off-screen RAVEN, GET OUT OF THE TREE- NO, THAT IS NOT HELPING- CHOMPER, THAT IS ALSO NOT HELPING- of outrage Shelby: This is why we shouldn't be put in charge of Christmas. Category:Werewolf News Category:Remember the Orange Juice and Cereal Incident? Category:Well, even if you don't, the Author does.